


Character Sheets/Headcanons

by Missingwings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Because while they aren't technically OCs, Character Sheets, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's mostly DICE, Just refenced, Let me know if there's something you need tagged that I missed, Nothing is explicitly described, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, They're pretty close, as needed, character backstories, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missingwings/pseuds/Missingwings
Summary: My character sheets/headcanons of various Danganronpa characters. This is mostly for my stories, so I have something to link to so I don't have to explain all my headcanons for every character in all my stories. This is mostly because of DICE, because there's ten members and it's too difficult to try to juggle both the story and the descriptions of characters to make them recognizable. But other characters will eventually be added too, as I get their's done.





	Character Sheets/Headcanons

**Name:** Kokichi Ouma

**Age:** 15 (General)

**Height:** 5’ 1”

**Weight:** 97 lbs

**Parents:** Dead

**Ultimate Talent:** Supreme Leader (claims/thinks, depends on AU), Analyst (actual)

**Likes:** Carbonated drinks, sweets, DICE, pranks, drawing reactions from people

**Dislikes:** Bitter foods, naive idiots, blind faith, ignorance, _murder, blood,_ _adults_

**_Backstory:_ **

This poor kid. He’s had it rough. Those trust issues and that compulsive lying don’t come from nowhere, and neither do those dislikes. When he was three, his father murdered his mother in a fit of drug-induced rage, and then killed himself afterwards out of guilt. Kokichi doesn’t remember it clearly, just vague flashes of blood and screaming, but he remembers enough. After that he was put in the foster system, though it didn’t get easier from there. With bad luck to rival Nagito Komaeda, Kokichi ended up in all the  _ worst _ homes. It always ended with the abusers in jail, because Kokichi was smart and clever and unwilling to take anything lying down, but it gave him a  _ lot _ of trust issues. He has a tendency to assume that any adult is out to hurt him and takes steps to prevent that. It takes a lot to earn his trust, adult or not, but he’s fiercely protective of those who manage it.

When Kokichi was eleven, he ended up being put in a small orphanage after putting his last caretakers (a couple with less-than-legal operations and threats to the kids in their care) in jail. For once, it was exactly what it seemed and he could finally relax a bit and accept the help of the adults in charge. Saeko Shimizu and Hanako Takahashi were the first adults to earn his trust, and they had worked with enough hurt kids to understand what that meant. He was still too smart for them to fully comprehend, and too clever for them to hope to reign in if he got into trouble, but they cared for him deeply. They were among the few adults who weren’t scared by his intelligence, which was part of how they earned his trust. He didn’t trust people who were scared of him, because experience said that scared people lashed out.

**_DICE:_ ** A group of kids with similar pasts as him. They were exactly as the game described them, and Kokichi led them all with extreme pride. While their outfits weren’t as elaborate as in-game, the bandana and masks were absolutely included. They were symbols of membership and each bandana had the exact same design. The masks were stylized to each member, however. Most of the members were actually older than him as well, with a couple of exceptions. Even so, he was the leader and they all looked up to him. He was the one who pulled them all together, after all. DICE helped take care of the other kids at the orphanage, as well as any kids in nearby neighborhoods and schools.

  


 

**Members:**

_ Mari Himura (Brown hair, pigtails): _ Founding member, one year older than Kokichi. For a couple of years, she was in a family with another girl and two boys, and the 'father' of the family had extreme anger issues, among other things. Cue Kokichi meeting her and doing his thing and putting the guy in jail. Everyone else is split up, and Kokichi convinces the orphanage to take Mari in. The other girl is adopted by the head of a nearby Yakuza family, because he and his wife can't have children. They adore her, and they're thankful to Kokichi and Mari for getting their daughter to them; however indirectly. She and Mari are still in constant contact, as well. Thus, DICE is given their support whenever they need it.

_ Sarah Labelle (auburn hair, braided pigtails): _ Second in command, founding member of DICE, around the same age as Kokichi. Has a twin brother, Shiloh. Neither are native to Japan, and they didn’t exactly arrive through legal means. Their mother was a french prostitute, and their father is an “unknown” businessman (hint: he has lots of daughters and one son outside Sarah and Shiloh). When they were eleven or so, their mother got caught up in some underground business and all three of them ended up being trafficked to Japan. After being separated from their mother, they were found by a certain Yakuza group and handed over to Kokichi and Mari to take care of. The four of them then officially formed DICE.

_ Shiloh Labelle (strawberry blond, side bangs): _ Twin brother to Sarah, founding member of DICE, around the same age as Kokichi. Neither are native to Japan, and they didn’t exactly arrive through legal means. Their mother was a french prostitute, and their father is an “unknown” businessman. When they were eleven or so, their mother got caught up in some underground business and all three of them ended up being trafficked to Japan. After being separated from their mother, they were found by a certain Yakuza group and handed over to Kokichi and Mari to take care of. The four of them then formed DICE.

_ Haruhi Sato (Tall one with the afro wig, actually has black hair kept in a ponytail) _ : Fifth member of DICE, first non-founding member, three years older than Kokichi. The definition of gentle giant, he’s the older brother figure (and mother hen) of the whole group. He loves animals and is protective of anyone, and anything, seemingly helpless. His father was an angry alcoholic, and his mother was meek and submissive to his every whim, and thus he was left to his father’s abuse throughout his whole life. Eventually someone saw the marks and he was taken from his parents, eventually finding his way to the orphanage and DICE.

_ Satoshi Hatsu (short brown hair, a few centimeters taller than Kokichi) _ : Sixth member of DICE, one year older than Kokichi. Resident tech genius, as well as book nerd. Grew up with an alcoholic single father, in a low-income situation. While beatings were not uncommon, he was more often locked in a dark closet infested with bugs as punishment for often imagined slights. Technology was his escape, and he was eventually found and helped by DICE. Dislikes dark or cramped spaces,  _ terrified _ of bugs.

_ Eri Setsushi (light brown hair, chin length) _ : Seventh member of DICE, two years older than Kokichi. She was raised on the street by her father, jumping from one street/biker gang to another growing up. He died when she was eleven, and she was on her own, still continuing to jump from one gang to another. She had just turned fourteen when DICE ran across her, and offered her a permanent home. She jumped at the chance, and settled into the group easily.

_ Kenta Gushiken (shaved head, large, sturdy) _ : Eighth member of DICE, three years older than Kokichi. He was raised in a family affiliated with a dojo well known for producing national champion wrestlers. His parents were insistent that he would become world-class, no matter what it took or what his feelings were on the matter. Both of his parents were professional wrestlers, though his father had retired from competing to coaching due to a injury that had taken him out of any possibility of competing. His parents were serious when they said “whatever it took” and were jailed when they went too far and it came out what they had been doing to him. As part of DICE he uses his skills proudly, despite their offers to keep him to the back to avoid painful memories.

_ Yoichi Kaetsu (short blond hair) _ : Ninth member of DICE, two years older than Kokichi. His parents were directors in their individual businesses, though his mother worked in a much more prosperous company than his father and was more ambitious. She was also very controlling and strict, and eventually poisoned his father because she thought he was too relaxed. Yoichi was under her thumb for a year before she slipped up at work and all her underhanded tactics backfired and landed her in jail. He was thrown into the system for four years before finding and joining DICE at fifteen.

_ Tatsuo Ryumine (slicked-back, spiky blond hair) _ : Tenth member of DICE, one year older than Kokichi. Resident arsonist and mechanist. His mother died in childbirth with him, and while his father was a bitter mechanic who blamed him for it. He treated him badly because of it, often putting him in dangerous situations by forcing him to help with mechanical repairs without proper help or instruction. His father was found out by one of his clients, and Tatsuo was taken away from him and put in the system. DICE found him quickly, and offered him a position.

_ Rika Suzuki (Unshown, short brown hair): _ Eleventh and most recent member of DICE, the same age as Kokichi. Her parents were much like the others’, so she ran away to the circus when she was eight. She was good at most of the acts, but she specialized in acrobatics, aerial silks, and trapeze skills. Despite the escape from her parents, the circus life was harsh and she wasn’t happy. When DICE offered her a spot, she accepted happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more of these as I write them out, but feel free to let me know what you think! And I think I got everything, but let me know if you need something tagged.


End file.
